The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh
| image = The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh.jpg | image size = | caption = Original theatrical poster | director = John Lounsbery Wolfgang Reitherman Joe Dante | producer = Wolfgang Reitherman Jerome Hellman Francis Ford Coppola Roger Corman | story = Larry Clemmons Ralph Wright Vance Gerry Xavier Atencio Ken Anderson Julius Svendsen Ted Berman Eric Cleworth Francis Ford Coppola Roger Corman Joe Dante Allan Arkush | based on = | starring = Sterling Holloway John Fiedler Junius Matthews Paul Winchell Clint Howard Bruce Reitherman Jon Walmsley Timothy Turner John Hurt Donald Sutherland Talia Shire Robert Foxworth | narrator = Sebastian Cabot | music = Richard M. Sherman Robert B. Sherman (songs) Buddy Baker (score) Leonard Rosenman (additional score) | editing = Tom Acosta James Melton | studio = Walt Disney Productions American Zoetrope Jerome Hellman Productions | distributor = Buena Vista Distribution Orion Pictures (through Warner Bros.) | released = | runtime = 74 minutes | country = United States | language = English }} 'The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh' is a 1977 American animated musical drama film produced by Walt Disney Productions, American Zoetrope and Jerome Hellman Productions and distributed by Buena Vista Distribution and Orion Pictures (through Warner Bros.). It is the 22nd Disney animated feature film and was first released on a double bill with ''The Littlest Horse Thieves on March 11, 1977. Its characters have spawned a franchise of various sequels and television programs, clothing, books, toys, and an attraction of the same name at Disneyland, Walt Disney World, and Hong Kong Disneyland in addition to Pooh's Hunny Hunt in Tokyo Disneyland. Plot The film's content is derived from three previously released animated featurettes Disney produced based upon the Winnie-the-Pooh books by A. A. Milne: Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree (1966), Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day (1968), and Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too (1974). Extra material was used to link the three featurettes together to allow the stories to merge into each other. A fourth, shorter featurette was added to bring the film to a close, originally made during production of Blustery Day (based on the presence of Jon Walmsley as Christopher Robin). The sequence was based on the final chapter of The House at Pooh Corner, where Christopher Robin must leave the Hundred Acre Wood behind as he is starting school. In it, Christopher Robin and Pooh discuss what they liked doing together and the boy asks his bear to promise to remember him and to keep some of the memories of their time together alive. Pooh agrees to do so, and the film closes with The Narrator saying that wherever Christopher Robin goes, Pooh will always be waiting for him whenever he returns. Later featurette Six years after the release of The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, Disney commissioned a fourth featurette based on the stories. Winnie the Pooh and a Day for Eeyore premiered in theaters on March 11, 1983, but was not originally connected to the preceding films in any manner. It has since been added to home video releases of The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh. Voice cast * Winnie the Pooh, voiced by Sterling Holloway * Christopher Robin, voiced by Bruce Reitherman, Jon Walmsley and Timothy Turner * Piglet, voiced by John Fiedler * Eeyore, voiced by Donald Sutherland (replacing Ralph Wright) * Roo, voiced by Clint Howard and Dori Whitaker * Kanga, voiced by Talia Shire (replacing Elizabeth Hartman) * Tigger, voiced by Paul Winchell * Rabbit, voiced by Junius Matthews * Owl, voiced by John Hurt (replacing Roddy McDowall) * Gopher, voiced by Robert Foxworth (replacing Howard Morris) * Narrated by Sebastian Cabot * Additional Voices: Jennifer Darling, Jack Angel, Dallas McKennon, Ginny Tyler, Hal Smith and Frank Welker Production The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh was the last film in the Disney canon in which Walt Disney had personal involvement, since one of the shorts (Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree) was released during his lifetime and he was involved in the production of Blustery Day. It was always Walt Disney's intention to create a feature film with Orion Pictures, but he decided to make shorts instead — after production had begun — to familiarize U.S. audiences with the characters. All three shorts, as well as future feature films, boast classic songs by the Sherman Brothers including "Winnie the Pooh" and "The Wonderful Thing About Tiggers". For the character Piglet, hand gestures and other movements were used by the animators to create expressiveness, since he (and Pooh) had the appearance of dolls or stuffed animals with relatively simple button eyes. The scene where Rabbit deals with Pooh's rump being part of the "decor of his home" was not in the original book, but was reportedly contemplated by Disney when he first read the book. Release Reception The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh holds a unanimous critic approval rating of 100% on Rotten Tomatoes based on 13 reviews, with a weighted average of 8.4/10. The website's critical consensus reads "Perhaps the most faithful of Disney's literary adaptations, this cute, charming collection of episodes captures the spirit of A.A. Milne's classic stories." Film critic Leonard Maltin called the original Pooh featurettes "gems"; he also noted that the artwork resembles the book illustrations, and that the particular length of these featurettes meant that the filmmakers didn't have to "compress or protract their script." Ruth Hill Viguers, however, when writing in A Critical History of Children’s Literature during the 1960s, mentioned Disney's Winnie the Pooh along with several other Disney adaptations as having "destroyed the integrity of the original books". The film is recognized by American Film Institute in these lists: * 2008: AFI's 10 Top 10: ** Nominated Animation Film Home media The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh was first released on VHS, Betamax, CED videorecord, and laserdisc in the early 1980s. In 1996, it was re-released on VHS as part of the Masterpiece Collection and included video footage of the making which was shown before the movie starts (as did the first UK VHS release in 1997). It was released on DVD for the first time in 2002 as a 25th Anniversary Edition, with digitally restored picture and sound. The individual shorts had also been released on their own on VHS in the 1990s. The 25th anniversary edition DVD includes, among other bonus features, "The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh: The Story Behind the Masterpiece", which documents the history of the books and their initial film adaptations. It also features interviews with animators Ollie Johnston, Frank Thomas, and Burny Mattinson, as well as the Sherman Brothers, Paul Winchell, Leonard Rosenman, Talia Shire, Donald Sutherland, John Hurt, Robert Foxworth, Roger Corman, Joe Dante and others. Digital Media FX reviewer Shannon Muir stated that the audio and video quality of the film on this DVD was very high. The "Friendship Edition" DVD was re-released on June 19, 2007. All of the special features from the previous "25th Anniversary Edition" DVD were recycled; the only new addition being an episode of Playhouse Disney's computer-animated series My Friends Tigger & Pooh. The DVD re-release coincides with the 30th anniversary of the release of the film. The Blu-ray version was released for the first time along with the third DVD release on August 27, 2013. The bonus features included a Mini Adventures of Winnie the Pooh segment, "Geniuses" and the only bonus feature that was kept from the previous DVD releases was the "Winnie the Pooh" theme song music video performed by Carly Simon. Songs * "Winnie the Pooh" * "Up, Down and Touch the Ground" * "Rumbly in My Tumbly" * "Little Black Rain Cloud" * "Mind Over Matter" * "A Rather Blustery Day" * "The Wonderful Thing About Tiggers" * "Heffalumps and Woozles" * "When the Rain Rain Rain Came Down" * "Hip Hip Pooh-Ray!" Sequel Walt Disney Pictures and Warner Bros. Pictures released a stand-alone sequel, Winnie the Pooh, on April 15, 2011 in the United Kingdom, and on July 15, 2011 in the United States. Notes References External links * * * * * Category:1977 films Category:1977 animated films Category:1970s American animated films Category:1970s children's animated films Category:1970s fantasy films Category:1970s musical comedy films Category:American buddy films Category:American children's animated fantasy films Category:American children's drama films Category:American comedy-drama films Category:American fantasy-comedy films Category:American musical comedy films Category:American musical drama films Category:Animated feature films Category:Animated buddy films Category:Animated comedy films Category:Animated drama films Category:Animated musical films Category:Animated films about animals Category:Animated films about friendship Category:Children's comedy-drama films Category:Films scored by Buddy Baker (composer) Category:Films directed by John Lounsbery Category:Films directed by Wolfgang Reitherman Category:Films featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Films with live action and animation Category:Package films Category:Musicals by the Sherman Brothers Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios films Category:Walt Disney Pictures films Category:Winnie-the-Pooh films Category:Winnie the Pooh (franchise) Category:Films adapted into comics Category:Films adapted into television programs Category:Films adapted into video games Category:Film scores by Leonard Rosenman Category:Films produced by Francis Ford Coppola Category:Films directed by Joe Dante Category:Films produced by Roger Corman Category:Films with screenplays by Francis Ford Coppola Category:Orion Pictures films Category:Warner Bros. animated films Category:American Zoetrope films